User talk:ThePureChaos
Hi there! }|:— 15:33, May 2, 2017 (UTC)| 15:33, May 2, 2017 (UTC)}}|}} Re: Hey! Hey Pur3, thanks for posting all that info on my talk page, and thank you for all your help on this wiki! I'll be sure to make you an admin right after I post this. Welcome to the wiki! ~ Adminship Hi, Chaos. Seeing as Nier1411 has not been active since 2017, and you aren't very active consistently, you should apply (there's a link here, but the link color blends in with the background color so much.) for an adoption request of the wikia. If you aren't aware, doing this would make you a bureaucrat which allows you to promote others to help watch over the wikia. There's quite a bit of nonsense added here and there. Munchvtec (talk) 15:04, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome, good to see you're still around. You should still consider adopting the community though. Munchvtec (talk) 16:29, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::That was fast, they usually take longer. Anyway, congrats. ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 17:07, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Well, cheers, i'm looking at breathing some new life into the wikia and making some changes for productivity, readability and navigation. Since you suggested it, i'm assuming you would like to be an admin? I wouldn't have much issue with that after seeing your other work. Let me know. ThePureChaos 20:32, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not particularly interested in admin rights, no. I don't have nearly as much time as I'd like for editing these days, though I would still like to watch over the place. I make time when necessary and stop by nearly every day. If you'd still like to promote me, I'd gladly accept. Let me know if you need help with anything here. Munchvtec (talk) 20:50, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::New design edits look awesome. I went ahead and made the wikia's background transparent since the image you chose looks so good. I think it looks pretty nice, let me know what you think. Munchvtec (talk) 01:20, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I was toying around with transparenccy too, I really liked the look of it with a Black background and full trasnparency, with white text, but I couldn't match it well with any infobox themes so I decided not to go ahead with it and it somewhat hurt readability. Im not sure, I think i'll revert it for now but if I manage to make a consistent theme I would definately go transparent. You could always make a test environment and see if you can make a better theme, i'd be more than happy to implement that. ThePureChaos 01:45, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::I messed around with it for a bit. I don't know anything about CSS, really. On top of that, the customization of portable infoboxes is, well, somewhat beyond me. The issue seems to be with sections like Unit Data and Information, on Friedrich's article for example, yes? You have any idea how to change the colors at least? I think a darker grey, or even a #778899 might look quite nice. Munchvtec (talk) 03:08, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Edit: I've figured that out. I'll see what I can do now. Munchvtec (talk) 03:16, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::: :Ah that looks good actually! I know a fair ammount about CSS but couldn't find a good overall theme, the colours you used look great, I think I can make the headers half trasnparent too so that they blend it and arent jarring, let me try that. Or if you want to test first -> I believe the css lines would be: :background-color: (#####); opacity: 0.5; No idea why this page is messing up my edits so much >:C ThePureChaos 03:25, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hello. I saw your request, and I gave you bureaucrat rights. Keep up the good work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:04, January 31, 2019 (UTC)